Sick of being lonely
by puss-is-in-boots
Summary: Bella is on the run once again from the vampire world; she doesn't trust anyone, especially vampires, so what happens when she moves to forks and finds out that she's not the only one there? Will she be able to make a life for herself or will her past finally catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella is on the run once again from the vampire world; she doesn't trust anyone, especially vampires, so what happens when she moves to forks and finds out that she's not the only vampire there? Will she be able to make a life for herself or will her past finally catch up to her? **_

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late with another story but nothing I wrote is going right! I'm still not happy with this and I was going to write the whole thing before I posted it but I just wanted someone's opinion because im not sure whether to carry on or just scrap it… please let me know what you think?**

**I don't own twilight, nor will I ever**

Chapter 1  
BPOV

I sighed as I pulled up outside my new house in forks, Washington; I was really getting tired of this life, moving around all the time, not making any friends or talking to anyone really; it was a very lonely life.

I grabbed my bags out of my car and headed inside- I was grateful that the house came fully furnished as it meant I had less stuff to organise; all I had brought was my clothes, and my CD and book collection that I couldn't bear to part with; I didn't really have much in the way of personal possessions, it made moving around easier- over the years I had learnt to travel light.

I was moving into a small two story two bedroom house- I could afford a bigger one if I wanted but what was the point when it was just me? It was a nice modest house though, when you open the door you are immediately in the spacious living room complete with a large sofa, two armchairs, a plasma screen TV and plenty of shelving space. Through a door off to the right was a fairly small kitchen; which was fine by me as I wouldn't be using it. I crossed the room to the staircase, which lead to the second floor. Immediately at the top was the bathroom, next door to which was the master bedroom, down the hall was the second bedroom. I would be using the master bedroom. I started to unpack my things wanting to be quick so that I could fit in time to hunt before starting school in the morning. _Sigh._ I hated high school but there wasn't much else you could do when you were frozen at seventeen forever; and people tended to get a bit suspicious when you had no parents either so I nearly always pretended to be emancipated; it created less suspicion and the more I blended in the better.

Once I had unpacked I headed out to the woods which were conveniently outside my house. I enjoyed the rush of the hunt, and the running that came along with it; I loved running, I loved the speed but I also loved the sense of peace it gave me. I didn't have to run very far though before I caught the scent of a herd of deer up a head- I wasted no time in draining the biggest one after I saw the sun rising. I was a bit of a freak in the vampire world since I hunted animals and not humans but I couldn't bear to drink human blood, the smell had made me sick when I was human and now I was a vampire it barely appealed to me, so once I heard from of a man named Carlisle Cullen who had discovered we could feed on animals I decided to do the same.

When I got back to my house I noticed it was already six thirty- I had just enough time to shower and change before heading to the high school. I had a nice long shower, using my favourite strawberry scented shampoo before heading back to my room to get dressed. I pulled out my favourite sleeveless blue blouse, a black skirt that came to mid-thigh, some thick winter tights (just because I couldn't feel the cold didn't mean it wouldn't look weird without them) and some blue converse to match my top. I got dressed; blow dried my long brown hair into its natural waves and headed out to school.

The high school wasn't hard to find, it was off the highway like most things in the small town. I quickly found a parking space and headed into the office building. There was a woman who looked to be in her fifties behind the desk who looked up as I approached.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I'm here to pick up my schedule?" As soon as I said my name recognition flashed in her eyes- I had no doubt that most of the town knew of my arrival as it was such a small community.

"Of course dear, I'm Mrs. Cope, here's your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that you need to get all your teachers to sign and hand in at the end of the day." I took all the papers from her, thanked her and left again. I checked my timetable against the map, so I wouldn't need it for the rest of the day:

1st period- English

2nd period- history

3rd period- Spanish

Lunch

4th period- biology

5th period- maths

6th period- gym

Hmm… it wasn't too bad... I'd had worse lessons. I quickly headed off to English once I heard the bell ring. As I entered the classroom everyone proceeded to stare at me. _Perfect._ I made sure my shield was firmly in place before I approached the teacher- not wanting to hear their thoughts. The teacher was a female, Mrs. Cartwright who simply gave me a reading list and pointed me to a seat at the back of the class; I was glad she hadn't made me introduce myself. I glanced at the reading list and just as I had expected I had read everything on there at least ten times over. I sighed. Seems like this is going to be like every other school I had been to in the 150 years since I had been changed.

The class passed quickly, for which I was grateful, and before I knew it I was on my way to history. The morning passed in a similar fashion- along with me trying to get people to leave me alone. There were only being friendly but it was too dangerous for us to be friends. Before I knew it I was entering the cafeteria for lunch. I quickly filled a tray of food I wouldn't eat and sat at a table near the back. I was so ready for this day to be over. I was absentmindedly shredding my lunch to pieces to when I smelt it. _Vampires._ I froze. _What were they doing here? And in a school no less! What was I going to do?! _I can't believe human drinkers would be in a high school… but animal drinkers were so rare… I made sure my shield was firmly fixed in place and looked up… into the faces of 5 golden eyed vampires.

"Hi! I'm Alice! It's Bella right? Mind if we sit here?" She was short and thin to the extreme with short hair spiked in every direction. I liked her enthusiasm and happy-go-lucky attitude, but I wasn't sure if I could trust them… I knew animal drinkers existed but I had never encountered any so I wasn't sure whether to risk it; in the end I decided that the only way to find out was to get to know them a little better; but I still had to be cautious, so I hesitantly said yes. "So this is Jasper, my husband, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and Edward." Jasper was tall, slightly muscular, blonde and covered in more bite marks than I had ever seen on anyone, it made me instantly wary but Jasper himself had a calm, soothing presence. Rosalie looked like a supermodel; she was tall, slim and had long wavy blonde hair. Emmett was like the opposite of Jasper; he had short curly brown hair and was huge like a body builder, which would have made me wary if it weren't for the huge boyish smile on his face; he immediately made me feel a little more at ease. Edward on the other hand was quite possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen; he had hair that looked like he had just got out of bed that was a strange bronze colour, and was slightly muscular like Jasper, but he had a frustrated expression on his face that confused me.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?" It was Alice that spoke, though they all looked intrigued. I wasn't ready to tell them the real reason so I gave them a part of the truth.

"Nothing much, it was just time to start over again you know? And with the weather here it seemed like the easiest place to appear normal." They didn't look like they believed me but thankfully let it go, and we spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other. It seemed I had a lot in common with Edward, although the frustrated expression on his face didn't change the whole time. I was beginning to think he didn't like me. Maybe getting to know this family wasn't such a good idea….

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, it turned out I had biology with Edward and he was my lab partner, so I spent some more time getting to know him, and then before I knew it I was on the way home. Alice wanted me to come over this weekend to meet their parents; I said yes but I wasn't sure I would be here then, it wasn't really a good idea for me to get to know anyone… I wasn't sure if I could trust them yet, but I felt a strange pull towards this family and I was reluctant to leave.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review? Thanks again! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	2. AN- im taking this story down

**Hey all, **

**Im sorry to do this but as i only got 2 reviews for the chapter i posted ive decided that im going to take this story down as soon as i get a chance and wont be continuing it. Sorry to those of you who did review or liked it but it just didnt seem to me like enough people wanted me to keep going. **

**I may post a new story in the future but im not sure at the moment, my life is a bit hectic and i dont have much time to write. But keep your eyes peeled and you never know i might be back again.**

**Sorry again!**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys You will be pleased to know that since I got a few people telling me not to take the story down (and I crawled out of the hole where I was apparently PSMing) I have decided to keep going. I'm still not sure about this story but I'm going to write a few more chapters and see how it goes **** So thank you to everyone for your encouragement- I hope you like this chapter! Let me know if you do?**

**I don't own twilight, nor will I ever.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

The rest of the week passed in the same fashion, I got to know the Cullen's more and found myself not wanting to leave; it seemed like I had finally found somewhere I fit in. I didn't want to leave but I knew that I should, especially since I liked Edward in particular a lot more than I should; I could see how easy it would be to fall in love with him, I had a hunch that he was probably my mate but I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't bring my problems down on this family, but I wasn't sure that I was strong enough to leave them. I could see in his eyes all the emotions I was feeling and I knew that if we were truly mates I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Now it was Saturday and I was reluctantly following the Cullen's over to their house. I was extremely nervous; I knew they would want the whole story, not just the half-hearted explanation I had given in the cafeteria and I was frantically thinking of ways that I could give them some of the truth but leave out all the major problems; somehow I didn't think it was going to work like that.

I stepped out of my car and came face to face with one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. The front was a glass wall and I could see that the rest of the walls were white, it looked as if it were an old fashioned house that had been restored; it was beautiful. I shook myself out of my stupor and followed the Cullen's inside the house. As soon as we stepped in we were in the living room, and I could see the kitchen through an archway on the far side of the room, there was also a staircase to the left which led to the second floor. Stood at the bottom of said staircase were the only two Cullen's I had yet to meet.

"Hello dear, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." I stepped forward to shake her hand when what she had said registered in my brain.

"Wait… Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen?!" Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before! I mean how many vampires with the surname Cullen could there be! The handsome blonde man stepped forward with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry have we met?" He looked confused, which was understandable so I explained.

"Oh no, but I have heard of you. You're the reason I started drinking animal blood. You're quite well known in the vampire world." He had a pleased look on his face; it seemed he liked knowing he had managed to save some lives with his discovery.

"Well then I'm glad I could be of service. Why don't we all sit down and get to know one another a little better?" This was the part I was not looking forward to. How was I, world's worst liar, going to lie to a coven of seven vampires?!

We all sat down in various seats in their living room and it didn't escape my notice that Edward waited until I had sat down before choosing the seat next to me. We all looked at each other for a moment before Carlisle leaned forward and spoke:

"So, Bella, what brings you to Forks?" I swallowed and tried to control the emotions that were no doubt flickering across my face.

"Well the weather for one; since it has a near constant cloud and rain cover it seemed the easiest place to blend in. That and it was just time to start over you know?" I tried to tell half-truths to make the lie more believe able but I'm not sure I was successful; Jasper and Edward were both frowning and Edward was the one to voice his thoughts:

"There's something else though, isn't there? Something you're not saying? I can… feel it." Esme wasted no time is scolding her son for his interruption.

"Edward!" He appeared to realise that his question was rude and rushed to explain.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just… I can read minds… although I can't read yours. But I just… I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that what you're saying isn't true." That confirmed it for me. We were mates. Carlisle realised this in the same instant I did and gasped.

"Really? Are you sure?" Edward still looked confused and nodded. Carlisle then looked at me. "You know what this means, don't you?" I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. What do I do now? The mating bond would tell Edward that something was wrong… but I couldn't bring my life down on this family. It seems I had no choice.

"I'm sorry I… I have to go..." And with that I rushed out the door.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short… I'm aiming for about 1000-1500 words a chapter and this is barely 800 :/ but I just felt like it had to end there. Tempted to do the next one from Edward's POV? What do you think? I won't be doing that all the time but maybe I'll just do it where it would give a bit more insight into their connection?**

**Anyways review and let me know? And I promise I won't leave so long between updates next time, I'm going to try for once a week but I can't promise what day of the week I'll update on…**

**Until next time!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! Someone did say they wanted Edward's POV and so I've decided to do it **** I won't be doing it all the time, but when I feel it necessary or if you guys really want one scene from his POV then I'll do it **** Anyways here's the next one, hope you like it and please review! **

**Seriously, if I owned twilight, I would not be on here writing fan fiction would I?**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. I had finally found my mate. After nearly a century being alone I had sort of given up, but now I had found her; and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. At first I was too preoccupied with not being able to read her mind and didn't notice her beauty, but after talking to her, getting to know her, I couldn't understand how I hadn't seen it from the beginning; and right now my heart was in my throat because she was obviously in some sort of danger and she had run away from me. She had run right out the door. But I knew there had to be a reason; I had been able to tell from the mating bond that something was wrong, that she was afraid of something.

Alice's thoughts broke through my concentration: _Well go after her then! _It was the push I needed and before I knew it I was out the door, following her scent, racing after her as fast as I could go. My thoughts were playing like a broken record that she was in trouble, my instincts were screaming at me to find my mate, to take away the danger and keep her safe. The longer it took me to find her, the more frantic I was getting and anguished whimpers and growls were forcing themselves from my chest.

And then I heard it; someone was crying. It was her! I could hear her sobbing and it only made my instincts grow. I followed the sound and found her curled up at the base of a tree sobbing her little heart out. I didn't even stop to react just gathered my mate in my arms and desperately tried to stop the sobbing that was tugging at my heart strings.

"Shh sweetheart, whatever it is I'll fix it, I promise. Don't cry, I'll take care of you, shh, please don't cry…." We continued this way for what must have been an hour or so before she finally calmed down. I tilted her head up to look into her eyes and I could see the fear in them, I so desperately wanted to take that fear away. "What is it, love? What has you so afraid? Please tell me, I can fix it."

"I... I can't…" She couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You can't what sweetheart? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I can't bring my problems down on your family, it's not fair."

"Yes you can tell me, if you can't tell anyone else you can tell me. We're mates, we're meant to be together, and I swear whatever it is that you are afraid of, I will take it away and make you feel safe again." She looked up at me with an expression on wonder on her beautiful face.

"Mates… yes we are. I can't believe it's you; I've been alone for so long…" Her voice caught at the end and I couldn't bear for her to cry again.

"I know you have my love, we both have, but you never have to be alone again. I will always be here." In that moment I swore, that even if she didn't want me in the same way I wanted her, I would always watch over her; and I would be there for her in any capacity she needed.

I heard her take a deep breath and look up. "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm on the run. From the volturi."

**Sorry this is so short but I didn't want to give everything away. I wanted to tell Bella's story from her POV, which will be the next chapter **

**ALSO! I have 4 more test and 3 speaking exams this week and next week so I'm not sure if I will be able to update next week… I'm going to try my best to update on the Friday of next week but I can't promise anything! I will be going home from uni for the summer after then though so updates will hopefully once a week after that **

**Anyways please let me know what you thought,**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this is late but I've had a really mad week, but all my exams are over now and I am officially on summer vacation! Woo! So I should be able to update fairly regularly from now on. Thank you for all the reviews and advice I have been getting I really appreciate it! Don't feel like you're being rude for suggesting a way I can improve- I'm grateful for the advice! So thank you and review again this chapter? **

**I still do not own twilight.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I still couldn't believe I had found him; after spending the better part of two centuries alone I was so happy I finally had my mate. Although I still felt horribly guilty for bringing my problems down on him, he was right: if I couldn't tell anyone else then I could tell him. I knew I would have to start from the beginning; something I was not looking forward to: my tale wasn't a very happy one. But I knew that I could rely on Edward to get me through it. I wasn't sure I could tell it twice but I could always ask him to fill his family in if he thought it necessary.

After my small revelation, a fierce growl ripped from his chest and I could practically see all his instincts screaming at him to keep me safe.

"What did they do?!" He snarled. I could feel the tension in his muscles as he prepared to spring from the ground, he was quickly scanning the area as though one of them would pop out at any second; I was reasonably confident that I at least had another month before they discovered where I was.

"Hey," I reached up to touch his face, hoping to be able to sooth him in some way. "I'm okay, I'm right here. We should have a few more weeks yet before they find me. Let me explain first." And with that I took an unnecessary deep breath and began my story.

"I'll start from the beginning: I was born in London, England in 1801. My parents were Charlie and Renee Swan, we were among the richest people in our town, my parents loved it, and we were always invited to the best parties and always had the best dresses on. I hated it. I don't really remember my human life, but I remember enough to know that they cared more about their wealth than they cared about me; I didn't have many friends, they all thought I was strange since I didn't like the way of life we had. So I was a rather lonely child. Then he came along; James Witherdale was the name he gave but I still don't know if that's his real name or not. He was suave and charming, with his long blonde hair and strange black eyes. I didn't question it at the time of course but now I know it was due to all the blood pumping through our veins. No one knew his heritage, only that he was rich, no one knew where he came from but he was always at the best parties. He claimed to be in search of a bride, and it soon became apparent that he had set his sights on me. My parents were thrilled of course, and soon we began courting. He seemed to understand my loneliness and somehow managed to convince me to leave town with him even though we were not married or even engaged. So I, naively, went with him. He waited until we were two towns away, dragged me into the woods and changed me. He had decided that I was the one to be his mate. Once the change was over and he explained what had happened I had no choice but to follow him; but I didn't like this side of him and I certainly didn't trust him anymore, but it was like... no matter what I wanted to do I couldn't do it; I always followed his orders. Over time I began to realise why; James Witherdale has the power of mind control."

As I told the tale of what I knew of my human life I could feel the tension in Edward's body; he was completely stiff and his jaw was clenched- he was furious. I was beginning to regret my decision to tell him everything but I had already started now.

"So as time went on I continued to stay with him; put up with his sick games. It wasn't until 90 years after my change that I found a way out however; I wasn't aware that I had a gift; we had never come across any other vampires, (which to me was a little odd) so there had never been a way to find out. We did eventually come across one in the amazon, I never got his name, but we did find out that he was a shield. A therefore, I found out that I have to power to absorb others gifts; when James told me we were leaving and I didn't follow I discovered what had happened- he couldn't control me anymore. So without hesitation I left; I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. And I've been on the run from him ever since."

I paused in my tale, it was far from over, to glance at Edward; his posture had not changed.

"So how do the volturi fit into this?" He still had his teeth and jaw clenched, and I could feel the growls threatening to rip from his chest.

"Well over the years I met more vampires and acquired more gifts. The volturi got wind of my power somehow and have been trying to heavily recruit me since; it has gotten to the point where they seem to think that if they can't have me, they'll destroy me. Any one I become close to ends up dead, I've been moving from place to place every few months for the last hundred years. I'm so tired of running Edward, but I can't fight them all on my own. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Edward wrapped me up in his embrace and whispered: "You don't have to be alone anymore; I promise I'll take care of you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, and I know my family will want to help."

**So there we have it: Bella's story. It's not very detailed at the moment but I may do a few flashbacks in later chapters to make things a bit clearer. What did you think? Next chapter will be the family's reaction and what they plan to do about the volturi threat. I may even throw in a cheeky James POV? What do you think?**

**Also, this will probably be a fairly short story… somewhere between 10-15 chapters I'm thinking.**

**Anyways, do me a favour and review?**

**See you next week! Puss-is-in-boots**


End file.
